Adventures on Ertrarir
by superjwren329
Summary: Follow the journey of an normal everyday adventurer who woke up in the world of Terrari- er, Ertrarir as it spins his life's perspective upside down as ventures forth with his...trusty Guide in search of riches, fame and trying not to die. Told in a first-person perspective. Rated T for mild violence later. Any comments and suggestions are quite welcome. :)


Chapter 0/1 - The First Day.

"...Ugh..."

There's a dull sense of pain coursing through my limbs...it's hard to describe, but I guess the best way to put it into words would be that I'd fallen out of a tree and landed on my back. Couldn't even see a thing, let alone tell what condition my body was in to tell if I was alright or horribly mangled that my nerves had been shot to make it impossible to feel actual agony.

Was actually enough to get me worked up and into a state of mild panic, getting worried that I was going to die in the dark, unable to move or even fight off what predators lurked in those shadows. It was getting difficult to keep calm, especially since the sound of footsteps approaching only made things worse.

"Are you alright down there...? Or are you just taking a nap?"

_...Taking a nap? What? It was the dead of night, why would I..._

...Oh. Rubbing my eyes before finally opening them, I found it was still early morning and that I'd indeed landed on my back on a grassy hill, with trees stretching up to the sky, some missing their canopy, others simple stumps of wood. Fauna, such as mushrooms and the like were scattered across the grass. ...As for me, I was completely unharmed, if a little more pale than usual and dressed in my typical grey shirt and black pants.

"Oh, so you're alright. Good, good. Greetings. I'm Andrew, self-proclaimed guide and traveler. And you are?"

The figure who'd dropped by looked rather plain, blue jeans, a green jacket and messed-up brown-orange hair with matching-colored eyes. Despite looking friendly enough, I hesitated and gave a shrug before introducing myself before asking where I was. It certainly wasn't home or anywhere familiar to me.

Ertarir was the swift and somewhat loud reply. ...Never heard of it, but then again, Geography was one of the subjects I'd failed horribly in. Giving a shrug and looking around. To the right, or rather, the east...well, I didn't really pay attention as Andrew as idly pacing back in forth in that direction, looking a bit lost in thought before I decided to look in the opposite direction.

...Aside from there being a rather steep drop, it wasn't too difficult to leap to the other side before I turned around, a glint of something silver catching my eye. Looking down the drop, there seemed to be a sort of cavern not too far below ground level. Curious and realizing I didn't really have too much to lose, I slide somewhat down the edge of the cliff and leapt into the cavern. It was...rather annoying as the mouth was covered by a whole bunch of cobwebs, but struggling through to see what was inside made it easy to push through.

You could imagine my surprise when I saw a chest, made of old wood and metal a little further ahead.

I guess I was fortunate, considering the lock has rusted off and lay on the ground as I lifted the lid to reveal...surprisingly little. There were several bars of ingots of what I assumed was bronze, alongside a sword, axe and pickaxe made from the same material. Alongside that, seemed to be a very fancy backpack with five flasks of red pleasant smelling liquid and lastly, a spear, made of simple iron, it weighted a bit heavy, but looked it'd land a solid blow.

Something I tested by shattering a brittle vase nearby effortlessly, causing...what appeared to be wooden torches to fall out before putting everything into my new backpack. It looked...rather spacious, actually. Now the main issue was getting back up to where I was earlier.

"Well, this could be a problem." I sighed, wishing I hadn't been so stupid.

Glancing around the cave, I noticed one of the walls made out of stone was giving way, a few beams of sunlight shining down. Looking back at the pickaxe I'd just picked up, I decided to give it a try, despite being weak and not that strong, it was surprising that the wall crumbled down into perfect blocks of stone which vanished into my backpack as I scrambled back out of the ground in front Andrew, causing him to fall backwards in a panic.

After apologizing and deciding to move on, we headed West only to find a large hill, impossible for us to scale to block out way. Giving a sigh of resignation, we turned around and went East, passing a fluffy rabbit which cheerfully bounded along as we pushed on, the sun now shining in the mid-day sun as we climbed a less steeper hill, ignoring a cavern covered with vines for the moment until we got to the top.

"As you can see, it's rather peaceful around here. Although that's not the case when...well, we should get to work on getting back to a shelter for the night. It's not far now, if keep going west, we'll find i- Oh, listen to this, you can also go ahead and chop down trees or mine for stuff if you like! Really, go ahead! Never know when logs of wood or minerals might come in handy! Especially Iron if you can find it! I know how to make stuff, so let me know if you need anything else!"

I blinked in surprise at how fast Andrew has said all that, laughing weakly at how I seemed to be similar when I'd had too much soft-drink, I hesitated to ask on why we needed to get to shelter, but was ignored. Sighing, we pushed on through a tunnel blocked by vines, breaking more vases to find more flasks and coins of silver...this was after I'd decided to take a pickaxe to a nearby supply of Bronze ore, gathering what I could with my pickaxe, of course.

...Giving another sigh at how bumpy and hill-like the ground was, it was surprising that I hadn't been worn out yet. Although we finally made it to the shelter as night began to fall, built next to a lake as the sun was setting in the horizon and over the hill. The place was...humble, to say the least, made entirely out of wood, it certainly had a sort of 'home-like' appeal, with torches for light, a pine-wood table with matching chairs and two beds which looked rather comfortable and fluffy.

"Now, like I was saying, it's dangerous at night! There's horrible monsters that lurk, waiting to eat you, tear you apart, horribly maim...and the fact that it's dark! You could trip over an acorn, tumble down a pit and break every bone in your body and never ever manage to climb back to the surface! But I don't think you'd die of starvation! I don't think anyone does, really...! But in either case, we should get some sleep! The zombies won't really make that much noise, so, goodnight!"

_Wait, zombies?!_

Before I could object, Andrew had fallen asleep...standing up. Breaking into a cold sweat and laughing nervously, I curled up in a bed, shivering in terror as the silence of night was occasionally interrupted by something splashing into the lake outside, inhuman growls and groans and struggled to close my eyes and hopefully get some sleep...

Well, this chapter is just something I thought I'd pieced together in the span of half an hour after playing...well, half an hour of Terraria. Although I will try to keep it somewhat entertaining...although I don't know as of yet I'll actually finish this. Maybe. We'll have to wait and see.


End file.
